


Falling to Catch Memories

by Hikarin



Series: Falling and flying [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (you should read the first part first), Admin_Rin, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Loneliness, M/M, Onesided shizaya, Sequel, Shizu-chan also needs a hug, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarin/pseuds/Hikarin
Summary: Shizuo side of Falling in Remembrance of Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fine, you guys convinced me. Although I doubt it was the ending you were hoping for.

Shizuo remembered how happy he was when his flowers stopped appearing. He thought he would have them until he died, or would’ve had to have Shinra remove them. When the roots clutching his lungs stopped reaching towards his heart, he felt the world had finally paid him back for all the times he had suffered. Finally his feelings were returned from his beloved. He truly didn’t know why it had happened. He was chasing Izaya as usual when the flowers stopped; all he remembered was helping up Verona after Izaya had been knocked over. After that, he had tried to find him again.

He recollected the moment when they had first met. When he first saw him he thought about how delicate he looked. His lithe propped up next to shinra, and clapping at the sight that laid before his eyes like an excited child. All Shizuo could say were the words,

“You piss me off.” he never actually meant it, he was actually happy, ecstatic that he finally met a person that didn’t care he was a monster. It meant the world to him, it was like a saving beacon the way the boy looked at him with no trace of fright in his eyes. He remembered how even surrounded by all those bodies, it felt  _ normal _ . Everything that happened that day seemed a little bit better, but he knew if he got too close he would get hurt. Like all the other people he had loved, his brother, his parents, and the store lady. 

He had ran away a lot, away from the fact that he loved someone that he could possibly hurt. He ran away mainly because he knew that he would be hurt someday, and the only person who wasn’t afraid would finally leave him and he would be alone. It was quite ironic as he was the one who was chasing him away. Even then, Izaya would always return and he would always fall deeper and faster in the hellhole he called love. It was a person that wasn’t scared no matter how much of him he revealed. In fact, they seemed to like him more. It was a person who didn’t need protection from his monstrous strength. contrarily, they challenged it head on. It was a person that he felt no malicious intent from when they called him "monster". Instead there was the slight fondness in their eyes and a twitch of the corner of their mouth. So this time when he faced him again, he steeled his resolve and said the words that he believed would be the opening to a new dream,

“I’m not doing this anymore flea”

All he wanted was for it to change. He knew that he loved him back or else the flowers would be there still lying in wait for him to deliver it. But he felt a pain he couldn’t quite describe when Izaya said his last words to him,

“Goodbye, Ангел.”

Maybe Izaya finally realized how much of a monster Shizuo was and finally decided to leave him too. Maybe he only stopped coughing those flowers up because the flowers had finally realized how rotten and monstrous his heart was. This was the day when Shizuo’s world had finally crashed only leaving him in depths of a harsh reality where he was alone, again. Maybe it was his fault that he had waited that long, the punishment for running away from his problems. Maybe he had done something in his past life that he was to be punished for, to be cursed and alone for the rest of eternity. That day the world that he was grounded to broke away leaving Shizuo to freefall to the depths.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Hikari told me I need to be less angsty but that's just me. (She secretly ships angst and claims that she doesn't).


End file.
